Penguin
Oswald Cobblepot, like Bruce Wayne, is an ostensible billionaire in his 20s - but the similarities stop there. Unlike Bruce, "Ozzy" is rude, selfish, arrogant and homely as well as being a grotesque penguin-bodied character. While Gotham's other villains may have it out for the Batman, the Penguin is unique in that his scorn is often directed at Bruce Wayne, who serves as a constant reminder of everything he is not. Employing the use of highly trained birds and an arsenal of deadly umbrellas, as well as two faithful and good-looking Kabuki assistants, he is determined to rebuild the Cobblepot fortune by criminal means. History On top of attempting to kill Alfred after their first meeting, Penguin declared revenge on both The Batman and Bruce Wayne. Despising Wayne's pretty boy image, Penguin went to the manor in an effort to get rid of Wayne once and for all. The Batman interfered with Penguin's plans ("How'd you find me this time?!" "It's what I do") and eventually returned Penguin to jail once again. Upon escaping, Penguin teamed up with Catwoman in an effort to steal two powerful, ancient Egyptian statues that give the holder the ability to expel and use the power of light. Double-crossing Catwoman, Penguin stole both statues, hand-cuffed The Batman and Catwoman, and fled. Though he attempted to destroy Gotham, Penguin was unsuccessful, as the team he created was too deadly for both his Kabuki Twins and Penguin to fight. In the movie The Batman vs. Dracula, Penguin was searching for a gangster loot when he unwittingly revived and was subsequently hypnotized by Dracula to become his servant. Later, while Batman was fighting Dracula, Penguin went after Vicki and chased her through the cemetery. After finding her in a crypt, he caught her and pinned her against the wall when he was freed from his hypnosis and finally discovered the treasure that caused all the trouble in the first place. He was overjoyed, but was then caught by police. News reporters stated that the people were under Penguin's control and Penguin kept saying they were vampires as he was taken away. Though Joker and the other Lost Ones forgot being slaves to Dracula, Penguin remembered everything, making him, alongside Bruce, Alfred and Vicki, the only four people to know the truth behind the Lost Ones. In "The Icy Depths", Penguin and Mr. Freeze competed to get the sunken treasure at the bottom of Gotham Bay. In "Team Penguin", Penguin gets the idea to form a team of super-villains from a movie in order to "clip the Bat-jerk's wings." However, this only resulted in him sitting back while ordering his "team-mates" around, and snapping at them whenever they suggested a different name for his team. All he got for his team were Firefly, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, and Ragdoll. He did send out other invitations, but Bane was taken down by Batman, and Penguin mentions to Killer Croc that the Joker, Mr. Freeze, and the Riddler said "No!" http://images.wikia.com/batman/images/a/a9/Vampire_minions.jpgThe Penguin amongst Dracula's minions.Added by Professor Nonya FloopinhaginHe was one of the villains captured by Rumor (despite him trying to get Batman to turn him over to the police) and was accidentally frozen by Mr. Freeze. In "The Joining, Pt. 2", he assists some of the villains and the Gotham Police force in fighting The Joining. In "Ring Toss", Green Lantern's ring flew right into him and he had to master it before he robbed a charity party and Gotham. Batman and Robin fought Penguin before Sinestro crashed the battle. He chased after Penguin until he gave the ring to Batman. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Penguin has joined the rest of Batman's rougues in teaming up with the Organization in order to take over all worlds in this so-called "darkness" that Ansem Seeker of Darkness has been yakking about all the time. Penguin doesn't know what this darkness is all about, but if it can help him become rich beyond his wildest dreams, he'll gladly accept it. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization